Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate a primary or base game. Certain known gaming machines enable a player to wager on and play a plurality of primary or base games simultaneously. In many of these gaming machines, the award for each played primary game is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager placed on that primary game (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Gaming machines which provide secondary or bonus games are also known. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award, such as a bonus award, to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Instead, secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in a primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger a secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machine generally indicates this triggering to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
Certain known gaming machines display each played primary game and any bonus or secondary games on a primary display. Other known gaming machines display each played primary game on the primary display and any bonus or secondary games on a secondary display. In these known gaming machines, when a plurality of primary games and/or secondary games are simultaneously displayed to the player at one time on one display device, the total amount of information displayed in association with these multiple displayed games confuses certain players. Moreover, because different events may or may not be occurring in the different simultaneously played games at different points in time, certain players are unsure of where to look and worry about missing one or more displayed events in one or more of the displayed games.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to display games including primary games and secondary games.